Fall with me
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: Sir Lancelot llega al reino luego de años de ausencia en la prolongada guerra y tiene un asunto urgente, lo unico que a tenido en su mente todo este tiempo: Nimue. Todos estaban en medio de un momento critico, la muerte reinaba ; era el fin del mundo, pero el mundo tendria que esperar a que el la volviera a ver, o chaos nos salve de su ira.


_**Hola! Recuerdan ese one-shot que debia subir hace meses atrás? XD Pueeees al fin me he inspirado :3 ! Asi que yo me encontraba escuchando musica y vegetando xD, cuando miro por la ventana y boom! Esta nevando! Ahhhhh! Perfecto para escribir xD Los que me siguen en fb sabran jajaja asi que nada! Les advierto que es una mezcla de la historia de camelot con Pompei! Preparen sus pañuelos! jajaja Y ya! Me despido! Espero que les guste :3**_

 **Fall with me**

Dos primaveras , dos primaveras sin verla. El tiempo habia transcurrido tan lentamente que se sentia atrapado en arenas movedizas. Su despedida no habia sido la que el deseaba ; discutieron hasta que ella cayo rendida en sus brazos , rogando por que no se marchara. _"No…no puedo. Se qu..e si te dejo…partir ahora…puede que no te…que no te…"_

El caballero azabache cerro sus ojos con fuerza ante el recuerdo. Su voz quebrada lo perseguia dia y noche ; aquella imagen de sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y miedo , lo cazaban en sus sueños. Su expresion fria e inmutable , se corrompia mientras el viento asotaba contra su rostro , atravesando su yelmo. La mezcla de dolor fisico y emociones amenazaban con destruir su voluntad…

El poderoso corcel se elevo en dos patas , relinchando. Lancelot gruño frustrado al tirar de las riendas para calmar al animal. No lo culpaba , el ambiente era demasiado para la criatura.

Sangre se extendia por todo el pasto de aquella pradera. Cadaveres , tanto de ginetes como de sus fieles caballos , en estado de descomposicion se esparcian por todo el horizonte. Bestias y aves carroñeras , se alimentaban de las victimas.

Con suerte , ya se habian alejado notoriamente de la arena de guerra. Aun asi , Lancelot mantenia a Arondight desenfundada. La implacable espada resplandecia , aun cubierta del liquido vital carmin.

El cielo se mantenia oscurecido , tonos purpuras y naranja anunciando el final de ese dia. Pero no solo terminaria el dia…El espadachin de ojos carmesi podia ver como las pargas paseaban por todo el reino. Incluso podria jurar haber divisado al ginete del apocalipsis , asechando a los soberanos.

Debia de estar con ellos , su equipo …su familia. Pero luego de haber visto caer a todos sus caballeros de la mesa redonda , sabia que debia tomar una decisión. Y es que , todos tenemos esa intuicion o instinto , que nos advierte de nuestro final. Y si este seria su final…no moriria en manos de cualquiera.

Sus ojos se llenaron de horror al divisar el castillo, sus pupilas se dilataron momentaneamente al escuchar los gritos de los habitantes , y por un momento , el tiempo se detuvo.

-Tu-um…Tu-mm…Tu-umm…- Sus, lentos y dolorosos, latidos sumbaron pausadamente en sus orejas. Todo sonido fue silenciado.

Mujeres y niños , ganado e incluso caballos , corrian de un lado a otro desesperados. Todo estaba envuelto en llamas , flachas iban y venian.

Ahora su respiracion se unia a sus latidos. Traia su ceño totalmente fruncido , ojos llenos de ira y manos empuñadas ; Arondight temblaba bajo la presion de su agarre. Su corcel rechinaba y se alzaba en dos patas , intentando esquivar las victimas ante el.

Una joven ornitorrinco corria en llamas mientras un ginete la perseguia , su macabra sonrisa resplandecia por las rendijas de su yelmo , apuntaba con su arco…la flecha atraveso el pecho de esta y cayo inmobil al suelo…solo quedo su cuerpo siendo consumido por el resto del fuego.

-Bastardo…-gruño Lancelot por lo bajo al reaccionar.

Basto un segundo para que llegara a la hubicacion del cruel ser ; le corto la cabeza soltando un desgarrador grito iracundo. El caballo huyo despavorido al sentir el peso de su amo caer.

Lancelot miro sobre su hombro al escuchar mas gritos de guerra a la distancia. Su respiracion y pulso se cortaron al unisono. Cientos de enemigos se asomaban en direccion al castillo ; venian con grandes catapultas…Pero entre todo el caos , volvio a reaccionar. Ahora , por mas insencible que suene , solo le preocupaba una persona.

-Nimue…

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Sus esmeraldas miraban a la distacia. Terror y angustia presionaban su corazon. No entendia como todo habia llegado tan lejos. No comprendia el por que Chaos los castigaba de tal manera.

Y es que ese dia desperto de la peor manera ; salio de un sueño y entro en una pesadilla. Las campanas y gritos de los guardias la habian obligado a abrir sus ojos. El enemigo estaba en el pueblo y pronto rebasarian los limites reales.

Observaba con angustia e impotencia a las victimas huir por sus vidas. Padres de familia , sin ningun conocimiento en combate , atacaban con lo primeron que encontraban , hasta ser despedazados por sus oponentes ; sentia cada espada atravesar su corazon. Aquellos pobres hombres pagando con sus vidas por un poco de tiempo para que sus hijos y mujeres pudieran huir…ninguno lo logro.

La reina se abrazaba a si misma en busqueda de consuelo; retumbaba por el dolor y las lagrimas no paraban de correr. No sentia miedo por su vida , le dolia cada vida perdida , cada criatura que ella no pudo salvar.

-Mi…mi reina…-La voz quebrada de Sibila la saco de sus pensamientos.

Nimue dirigio su mirada a la entrada de su habitacion. La murcielago blanca se tambaleaba con cada paso que daba ; sus ojos aqua distorcionados por las lagrimas.

-Que ocurre?-Inquirio con consternacion al verla en aquel estado.

-Ga…Gawain…el…yo…-Se desplomo en el suelo alfombrado al no poder mantener la compostura.

La rosada corrio y se arrodillo frente a ella , abrazandola con fuerza. No tenia por que continuar. Ella sabia lo que significaba. El caballero equidna era su amado y la vampireza tenia una habilidad especial : soñaba con el futuro.

-Lo…lo siento…-Susurro aferrandose mas a esta , sollozando por igual.

Sibila lloraba sin parar , sus manos tapando su rostro y silenciando sus quejidos. Nimue podia sentir su dolor y le quemaba en el pecho no poder hacer nada.

-El…el…-Intento continuar la muercielago.

-Su alteza!- Les interrumpio una equidna naranja al correr ante ellas.- Debemos ir a ponerla a salvo!- Asevero apresurada , intentando llamar su atension.-Señora , Nimue?-Susurro preocupada al no recibir respuesta.

-No, Tikal.- Agrego ayudando a Sibila a levantarse.-Debemos poner a todos a salvo.-Indico con firmeza al tiempo que limpiaba su rostro con su guante de ceda y se giraba para hacer lo mismo con la muercielago.

-Pero no hay tiempo , yo…

-Ya he hablado , Tikal. Salvaremos a todos los que sea posible.-Completo sonriendole melancolica.

-Si , señora.-Asintio algo apenada , indicandole a ambas que la acompañaran.

Sus jades se fijaron por ultima vez en su balcon ; y aunque todos le preocupaban, habia solo una persona que temia no poder ayudar…

-Lancelot…

-000000000000000000000000000000000000-

-Hya!

Galopaba por los alrededores del palacio , en busqueda de una entrada. La ultima defenza del reino , era derrumbar las murallas; toda posible entrada estaba sellada.

Frustrado , acababa con todo aquel que osara enfrentarlo. Irritado comprovo que sus poderes chaos estaban agotados ; la ultima esmeralda la poseia Arturo.

-Maldicion!-Gruño irritado ante el camino sin salida y decidio bajar de su caballo.-Huye , Alduin…-Susurro al liberar a su fiel amigo y darle un asote para que se marchara.

Decidido , envaino su espada y corrio , dando un gran salto , comenzo a escalar los restos del derrumbe. Su desesperacion no le estaban ayudando. El concreto se deslizaba y solo lograba frustrarlo mas. Debia calmarse , pero como?

Recuerdos. _"Piensa en algo que te haga feliz , Lancelot…"_

Las palabras de su madre vinieron a su mente. Aquellas palabras que lo ayudaron cuando perdio el control por primera vez en sus entrenamientos…cuando deseo asesinar al bastardo que violo y asesino a su hermana… _"Mi dulce Ginebra…"_

 _ **Memories of Lancelot on**_

 _Era su primer dia como guardia de seguridad. El titulo solo le causaba nauseas , pero con algo debia de empezar. El rey Arturo le comando que cuidara a su esposa , la reina Nimue._

" _Humph! Aplico para ser caballero de la mesa redonda y termino vigilando a una niña mimada." Penso irritado._

 _Lo menos que pensaba , luego de dos semanas entrenando con los espadachines , es que lo enviaran a 'esto'._

 _Sus pesadas botas y armadura , causaban sonidos metalicos llenar los pasillos a su paso. Llevaba su yelmo en una mano y frente en alto. "Calmate , es solo temporal. Cuando el rey vea tu verdadero valor , te nombrara lider de los caballeros de la mesa redonda."_

 _Se detuvo frente a la habitacion de la soberana. Podia distinguir un par de voces del otro lado de la puerta. Rodo sus ojos exasperadamente ante las risiñas sonoras de las mismas. Suspiro profundamente antes de llamar a la puerta con un par de toques firmes._

 _-Adelante!-Sus orejas se movieron ante la voz tan alegre. Y volvio a suspirar para girar la perilla cristalina de la puerta y comenzar su trabajo._

 _Al entrar , vio a una murcielago sentada en una butaca del balcon al fondo de la habitacion , esta le sonrio con picardia; la ignoro._

 _-Oh! Eres un caballero! Lancelot , cierto?_

 _Giro su vista para responder , pero su respuesta fria termino congelada en su garganta. Todo rastro de enojo , frustracion e irritacion , desaparecieron de sus facciones y fueron suplantadas por asombro y confusion._

 _Nimue le sonreia dulcemente. Sus ojos brillaban con alegria y curiosidad. Ambas manos se mantenian enlazadas en la parte frontal de su cuerpo , sobre aquel vestido acampanado en tonos azules._

 _Su aliento fue robado y su corazon dio un vuelco; fue entonces cuando sus facciones se suavizaron y asintio._

 _Fue en ese instante que lo comprendio .Ser su guardian ya no seria su trabajo…Protegerla seria su honor , incluso si significaba su perdicion…_

 _ **Memories of Lancelot pause**_

Respiro profundo y sonrio con arrogancia al lograr su objetivo. Poco a poco fue avanzando , pero aun tenia mucho por recorrer y mucho por recordar…

 _ **Memories of Lancelot on**_

 _Pateo sulfuroso al barril a su costado. Envaino su fiel espada y comenzo a atacar a un maniqui de practica adyacente. Lo odiaba , lo envidiaba , sentia que los celos lo calcomian por dentro y lo peor …no podia hacer nada._

 _-Sir Lancelot?-Sus orejas se aplastaron peligrosamente al escucharla._

 _No se detuvo. No la miro , pero todas las emociones que ella trajo consigo al hablar , al solo mencionar su nombre , lo hizo enfurecer mas._

 _-Po…podemos hablar?-Inquirio por lo bajo con cierto temor._

 _-Eres la reina. No pides , ordenas.-Asevero con frialdad al detenerse e envainar su espada._

 _-Es que acaso , soy la causa de su ira?-Pregunto con tristeza , mirando al suelo._

 _-No.-Su voz grave retumbo en aquel establo solitario._

 _-No me mientas, por favor.-Pidio en el mismo tono dando pasos dudosos en su direccion._

 _-No eres tu. Estoy furioso con tu…con el rey.-Afirmo entredientes , su mandibula claramente bajo gran presion , viendola sobre su hombro._

 _-Que te ha hecho Arturo?-Su voz inocente le humoriza._

 _-Es tarde , Señora.-Le corto girando para marcharse , pero esta le tomo del brazo._

 _-No! Quiero saber que te pasa!-Exigio con decisión viendolo de frente._

 _-No es importante.-Gruño apartandole la mirada._

 _-Acabas de destruir medio establo y no es importante.-Comento, con una risa sarcastica, buscando su mirada._

 _-Basta , Nimue.-Advirtio viendola de reojo aguantando la respiracion para calmarse._

 _-No!-Chillo frustrada tomandolo de ambos brazos.-Mirame , estoy preocupada por ti…-Rogo melancolica sonriendo levemente._

 _Lancelot enderezo su rostro presionando sus ojos. No podia verla a los ojos, no podia cometer una locura con ella…_

 _-Lancelot…_

 _Fue entonces cuando libero todo el aire que habia suprimido y se libero de su agarre agilmente , sin mucha brusquedad. La reina fruncio su ceño y abrio la boca para cuestionarle , pero este la agarro de su rostro y la guio hasta el , sellando con sus labios , aquel amor prohibido…_

 _ **Memories of Lancelot pause**_

La emocion , de aquellos momentos, lo llenaron por unos instantes y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios. Volvio a respirar profundo calculando su proximo movimiento, pero cuando se preparaba para dar un salto , una flecha impacto contra la zona en la que se dirigia.

Su mirada asesina fue dirigida al ginete que le habia atacado , este se preparaba para volver a disparar. Las emociones negativas regresaron…-Grrr…

Sin pensarlo , salto a tierra firme y corrio a la velocidad del sonido ; atravesando en el corazon al pobre diablo , vio , el cuerpo caer, con desprecio..- Humph…-Trono su cuello antes de volver a trepar.

 _ **Memories of Lancelot on**_

 _Los meses habian pasado y , poco a poco , su amor crecio y se fortalecio. Ambos sabian que estaba mal , pero a ninguno les importaba. Lo mantenian en secreto y aprovechaban los pequeños momentos. Pero algo le preocupaba._

 _El rey Arturo le habia advertido de una gran guerra. El reino se preparaba para ir a combatir a defender a los suyos , a su rey. Esto implicaria que Lancelot debia partir junto a los caballeros de la mesa redonda ; todo por tiempo indefinido._

 _-Te pasa algo.-Asevero la rosada a su par._

 _-Presiento que se avecinan tiempos dificiles.-Indico pegandola mas a el mientras depositaba un sutil beso en su frente._

 _-Lo se…-Susurro abrazandolo con fuerza._

 _La noche habia caido y ambos se encontraba apreciando la lluvia de estrellas ante ellos. Escondidos en las profundidades del jardin real , creado por hermosos arbustos de rosas coloridas , no habia nada ni nadie que quebrara su paz._

 _-Tengo miedo…-admitio con ojos cristalinos al romper el abrazo. Lancelot la miro con atension.-Temo perderte…-Confeso con tristeza._

 _El azabache la tomo del menton con un dedo y la vio intensamente a los ojos. Paseo , con suavidad , otro dedo para secar sus lagrimas.-No lo haras.-Su grave voz afirmo en un susurro.-Jamas te dejaria desprotegida…_

 _-Pero… -Si no podia calmarla con sus palabras , lo demostraria._

 _Atrapo su rostro con ambas manos y la beso con intensidad. Ambos suspiraron en medio del beso. Lancelot se acerco a ella y , sin romper el beso , poco a poco la fue recostando en la fina grama._

 _Nimue suspiro bajo su imponente figura y lo abrazo por el cuello , no deseando alejarse de sus labios._

 _El caballero gruño levemente , paseando sus manos por aquellas delicadas curvas , apresiando por primera vez aquella figura. Elevo una de sus piernas y la apreto con deseo mientras unia mas sus cuerpos._

 _La rosada gimio con aquel movimiendo y escapo de sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente al sentirlo dejar rastros de besos por todo su cuello. Suspiro acariciando aquellas puas negras como la noche y trazo delicadamente las marcas rojizas que las adornaban._

 _-Hazme tuya…-Susurro debilmente._

 _-Nimue…-le nombro sin dejar de besar su cuello._

 _Suspiro y se alejo lentamente de ella para verla a los ojos. Ambos se observaron con lujuria y pasion. Rozo sus labios con los suyos , ladeando levemente la cabeza , respirando su dulce aroma a lirios y frambueza._

 _-No puedo…-Continuo. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza , como si aquello le costara demasiado._

 _-Tomame…por favor…-Los ojos de Nimue se cristalizaron al sentir su rechazo. Lo entendia , sabia que no era correcto…pero lo amaba y queria entregarse en cuerpo y alma._

 _El caballero abrio sus ojos y su mirada se suavizo al ver sus lagrimas. Retiro sus cortos cabellos rosados y lamio aquellas lagrimas lentamente.-Mas…vale…-Comento con su voz ronca subiendo por su oreja , causandole escalofrios a la rosada.- Que vayas conmigo al infierno.-Completo dandole una leve mordida._

 _Gimio y suspiro como nunca. Se sentia tan bien. Comprendia lo que le habia dicho ; ambos eran unos pecadores. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a ir y regresar al mismo infierno si ese era el precio a pagar por su amado fruto prohibido…_

 _No tardo en retirar aquel pesado e ajustado vestido mientras ella lo despojaba de su armadura. El frio choco contra sus cuerpos , pero sus escalofrios eran causados por sentimiendos mas intensos._

 _Nimue se halo de los cabellos al este devorar sus pechos. Sus ojos se mantenian cerrados y mordia su labio inferior , pero cada que el daba mordidas a sus pezones ergidos , ella suspiraba con fuerza. Tampoco podia evitar gemir y sentirse tan bien al escuchar como el gruñia y le dedicaba miradas lujuriosas._

 _Lancelot subio lentamente por su clavicula y mordio su cuello con afan volviendo a escucharla gemir. Subio a sus labios y los beso mientras adentraba su lengua y demostraba dominio en aquel dulce paladar. Apreto uno de sus pechos y mordio su labio inferior al Nimue volver a gemir. Bajo su mano libre y tomo su miembro , acariciando suavemente su zona mas preciada._

 _Nimue suspiro entrecortada y lo vio a los ojos justo en el momento en el que su caballero la embestia. Lo abrazo con fuerza y movio sus caderas deseosa. Lancelot la hizo suya , ambos se convirtieron en uno ; ya no eran la mitad del otro._

 _Y mientras la lluvia de estrellas continuaba y ellos se entregaban entre rosas y oscuridad , la muerte sellaba su destino…_

 _ **Memories of Lancelot off**_

Finalmente habia encontrado una abertura para poder infiltrarse. Dio un salto , cuidando de no cortarse con los vidrios rotos del ventanal , y se adentro en ,lo que parecia ser, los restos del comedor real.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Nimue corria por todos y cada uno de los pasillos del palacio. Llevaban horas intensas de busqueda , esperando poder salvar a los mas posibles. Sibila la acompañaba mientras Tikal guiaba a los rescatados por los pasadizos secretos que los sacarian del reino.

-Deberiamos separarnos!- Propuso agitada la rosada sin parar de correr.

-Imposible. No te pienso dejar sola.-Nego seria la murcielago comenzando a volar a su par.

-Pero…

Sus palabras fueron calladas por un fuerte temblor y sonido ensordecedor en el castillo. Pedazos de ladrillos comenzaron a caer del techo junto con polvo y ,lo poco que quedaba de los ventanales, cedio.

-Que esta pasando?-Inquirio Nimue con terror al recobrar el balance.

-Catapultas… estan lanzando rocas al castillo!- Asevero Sibila entrando en panico. Nimue abrio sus ojos de par en par.-Ya no hay tiempo! Si continuamos aquí , no saldremos con vida.-La tomo del brazo y comenzo a correr en direccion contraria a donde se dirigian.

Atravesaron el ala de las habitaciones y bajaron hasta las barracas. Las paredes comenzaban a derrumbarse mientras todo continuaba temblando , obstaculizandoles el paso.

-Tendremos que atravesar la terraza para llegar al trono!-Indico Nimue al frenar frente a unas escaleras destruidas.

Pronto saltaron por un balcon , con la ayuda de la murcielago , y aterrizaron en la terraza; le parecia extraño que la fuente central estaba intacta aun.

Respiraron e intentaron recobrar el aliento para proceder , pero cuando Nimue halo a Sibila para correr , esta libero un grito iracundo y cayo al suelo.

-Sibila!- La rosada tapo su boca aterrada al ver como una flecha le habia travesado hasta el pecho a su amiga y esta permanecia arrodillada , observando el filo de acero escurrir la sangre de su corazon.-No!-Corrio y la atrapo en brazos antes de que cayera de frente y la abrazo.-Por…por favor…-Susurro con sus ojos llorosos besando su frente.

-Es…ta…bien mi Nimue.-Susurro con debilidad , sangre escurriendo por su boca y nariz.-Vol…vere a… ver a …Ga…Gawain.-Sonrio con una expresion de dolor antes de que sus leves movimientos involuntarios cesaran.

La reina parpadeo un par de veces , tratando de aclarar su vista borrosa , e irrumpio en llantos. Negava una y otra ves y sus ojos parecian descontrolados. Sibila habia sido como su madre , la crio desde que tenia memoria y ahora…ahora ya no estaba.

No fue hasta ese momento que supo todo el miedo que tenia , estaba aterrada y se sentia perdida. Miro a todos lados buscando una salida , debia de actuar rapido o se quedaria atrapada.

-Lo siento…-Susurro tragando pesado , deseando haber podido darle una sepultura digna.

Dejo el cuerpo inerte en el suelo y se levanto lentamente , solo para girarse y se agarrada por el cuello.

-Hola , Reina.-Saludo el ser oscuro elevandola del suelo.

Esta abrio sus ojos como platos e intento safarse de su agarre , pero era demasiado.

-M…Mer…lin…-Le nombro temblorosa , sintiendo como el aire abandonaba su cuerpo.

-Nimue.-No le hacia falta una boca para saber que debia de estar riendo maleficamente.

La rosada reconocio al ente diabolico que amenazaba su vida. Pronto la realizacion la golpeo. Si el rey enemigo se encontraba aquí , significaba que… "Arturo…"Penso preocupada.

\- Ohh si. Tu pobre Arturo perdio la cabeza en batalla.-Bromeo oscuramente. Sus orbes verdes y rojas resplandecian intensamente.-Que tal si a tu te toca perder el corazon!-Exclamo lanzandola contra la fuente y destruyendola.

-Ahhhh!-Nimue chillo adolorida al salir del agua. Busco el aire desesperadamente y se encontraba escogiendo si le dolia mas la espalda o el cuello. Lagrimas suicidas volvieron a bañar sus mejillas.

-La delicada rosa que todos aman.-Susurro el erizo negro de vetas grisaceas y carente de boca o el demonio , como todos solian decirle : demonio de las sombras.-Lastima que Sir Lancelot no podra salvarte desde las entrañas del infierno.- Esta vez la elevo al crea una neblina negra alrededor de esta y volvio a lanzarla , murmurando aquellas palabras tan dolorosas para esta.

-Mi…mientes!-Grito en negacion tratando de levantarse del suelo luego de impactar contra una de las columnas cercanas.

Merlin levito hasta ella , utilizando la misma niebla , y la forzo a arrodillarse frente a el mientras hacia que Excalibur apareciera en sus manos.

Nimue sollozo con su mirada en el suelo , retumbando por el terrible dolor de su cuerpo. "No es cierto! Lancelot no puede…no!" Chillo tapando su rostro con las palmas de sus manos.

El oscuro sonrio satisfecho al ver lo patetica que se encontraba la reina. "Nada mejor que destruir un corazon luego de ser dejado en carne viva!"

Nimue alzo la vista y cerro sus ojos , aceptando su destino…

-No!

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Las explosiones comenzaron , indicandole que le quedaba poco tiempo. Corrio por los pasillos del comedor y cocina , esquivando los ladrillos , polvo y escombros , que se atravesaban en su camino. Pronto dio a las escaleras que guiaban al trono. _"Deben de haber bajado a los pasajes secretos."_ Asumio decidido a llegar al trono ; tras de este estaba la puerta secreta.

-Demonios!-Gruño al ver las escaleras derrumbadas.

-Mi…mientes!-Freno de golpe al escuchar aquel grito de dolor. Su corazon dio un vuelco y la adrenalina recorrio cada fibra de su ser. _"Nimue…"_

Sus rubies se guiaron al balcon frente a el y sin pensarlo , corrio al mismo.

El suelo retumbo bajo sus pies , pero estaba enfocado en encontrarla , fue alli cuando la vio y un gran escalofrio lo recorrio al reconocer la silueta de Merlin. "No te lo permitire!"

Pero justo cuando iba a saltar para atacarlo , el suelo cedio y cayo al vacio. Furioso y malherido , salio armado de entre los escombros.

-No!-Grito iracundo para llamar su atencion , pero solo Nimue giro el rostro a verlo.

Y como si el tiempo volviera a parar , sintio que sus pasos eran mas lentos al tiempo que la reina le sonreia con gran alegria y melancolia en sus ojos llorosos antes de que Excalibur atravesara su pecho y esta girara su vista al demonio de las sombras.

-Ahahahaha!-La terrorifica carcajada del ente hizo eco en lo que quedaba de la terraza.

Lancelot lanzo un ataque y este se desvanecio en el aire , cuan ilusion de humo.

-La…Lance…lot.-La debil voz de Nimue acaricio su audicion. Este habia caido de rodillas al suelo y una lagrima habia sido derramada.

Lentamente , se giro para verla y , por un segundo , todo rastro de furia e ira deraparecio.- La tomo en brazos tan delicadamente como a una mariposa , temiendo destrozar sus hermosas alas.

La atrapo en un suave brazo , protegiendola de todo mal.-Le…he fallado mi reina.-Susurro con rencor sin poder verla a los ojos.

-No. Prometiste que jamas me dejarias desprotegida…y…eso has e…echo. Estas…a…qui.-Su voz se quebro , pero no dejaba de sonreir y llorar de felicidad.-Mi…mirame…por…favor.-Rogo ya sin fuerzas.

Los ojos carmin llorosos del caballero fueron dirigidos a los jade de esta. Le sonrio debilmente.-Juro que lo matare!-Asevero en medio de un gruñido , confuso de su desaparicion.

-N…no. Y…a se ha…ido. De…debes…sa…salir de aquí.-Rogo , sus ojos, poco a poco , se opacaron.

Y era cierto. Merlin desaparecio y luego de un rato , su risa tambien. Fue entonces cuando vio a donde debian ir para poder escapar , pero toda salida estaba obstaculizada.

-No hay salida.-Susurro calmadamente lanzando su yelmo a un lado.

-Te…te am…o…-Murmuro antes de cerrar sus ojos lentamente.-Te es…pe…ro en el…infier…no.-Le brindo una ultima risa antes de que su alma abandonara su cuerpo.

Un inmenso dolor lo embargo , pero pronto se calmo y cerro sus ojos depositando un sutil beso en sus labios.- Pronto te alcanzare…

El castillo se volvio a sacudir con gran fuerza y , tanto techos y paredes , comenzaron a caer sobre lo que quedaba de la terraza. Y con su ultimo suspiro continuo.-Nos encontraremos en otra vida…- Y con su ultimo latido , un nuevo sonido aparecio.

-Lo logro Robotnik! El proyecto Shadow es un éxito!-Ante las voces euforicas a su alrededor , el dueño de un par de pupilas carmesi cobro vida.

 _ **Fin?**_

 **-000000000000000000000000-**

 _ **Admitanlo! Se les puso la piel de gallina ajajajja Este a sido mi tan prolongado one-shot de Camelot! Mas vale que les gustara hahahaha muchas gracias a la nieve por inspirarme! Ummm no se si tendra secuela , me ha gustado su final ! Asi que ya me diran que opinan! Espero sus reviews con ansias! Asi que dejen su comentario si les gusta el efecto que tiene la nieve con esta escritora :DDDD jajajaja Les agradezco de ante mano y me disculpo por mis horrores ortograficos xD Igual! Y nos leeremos prontoo! Chaooooo ;D**_


End file.
